1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method of ergonomically supporting a child for X-ray.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art.
There is a need to take X-rays of patients of all range of ages. The youngest, those from new born to 5 years are difficult to study using x-rays because they do not understand what is being done. They do not understand to stay still and may become frightened by the strange equipment and sterile environment. X-ray technicians struggle to find ways to position these young patients and struggle even more to keep them positioned.
Patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,464,780 and 5,600,702 are examples of the prior art that attempt to confine a child patient for x-ray. Small children are sometimes frightened when restrained in these devices.
As will be described, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome disadvantages of the prior art.